Backyard Buddies
by He's My Unrequited Love98
Summary: The title says it all
1. Ow

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok me and my friend were discussing this about how cute Derek and Chloe are when they were little, she will be writing 'Two Stars' soon but she needs a computer and she can't use mine because my mom would KILL me! Anyway this popped in my head while we were talking so I decided to write this. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned them when they were little but sadly I have and never will own DP :(**

Third person POV

Little five year old Chloe Saunders sat in her backyard playing in her sandbox as her mommy and daddy made lunch while they unpacked. They had just moved to a nice little neighborhood in Buffalo New York (Lets just pretend that it's not as cold) she didn't know anyone in the neighborhood, only that there were kids her age that lived in the house behind hers. Three to be exact; one girl and two boys; Simon, Tori, and Derek, she had heard their voices behind the big private fence that separated the two yards. Tori would yell at Simon and Derek that it was time to eat or that their dad wanted them; she never met them, too scared that they'd make fun of her stutter. One day things changed, a man with black hair and brown eyes around the age of 30 had knocked on their door and welcomed them to the neighborhood, he said he had three kids, the ones that lived behind them; Simon, Tori, and Derek. He had asked if their daughter, Chloe, would like to schedule a play date or come over to meet them, but Chloe didn't want to go she shook her head and stuttered she'd do it later. She went back to the backyard and sat in her sandbox, she didn't like to be alone, but she didn't want to meet them either.

Derek and Simon were outside in the backyard as they tossed around a ball, their dad told them that the new neighbors had a kid about their age, but the problem was she didn't want to come over, and she's a _girl_.

"Hey Derek, throw the ball far! I'll catch it by the fence!" Simon yelled excitedly.

"You sure?" Derek asked the small blonde running to the fence.

"Yeah!"

"Ok."

He threw the ball, but just a little too hard and it went flying over the fence, they watched it disappear. Then there was a _thump _and a small, feminine, voice go 'Ow!'

Chloe POV

I was still sitting in my sand box when I saw a shadow; I looked up just in time when a ball hit me right in the face. I let out a cry and stumbled back. I sat up and looked around; there was no one else outside. So I figured that the ball came from over the fence. I got up grabbed the ball, dusted the sand off my green and white dress, (.org/priscilla-of-boston-flower-girl-dresses/priscilla-of-boston-flower-girl-dresses I know the ribbon is blue but I couldn't find a green one :/) and walked over to the fence. I knocked on one of the white wooden planks and waited.

"Who is it?" said a boy voice, a giggle followed.

I huffed a tried my hardest not to stutter, "Y-y-you th-th-threw this b-ball over m-my f-f-f-fence."

"Nooo I diiidnt. Derek did."

There was a frustrated sigh "Could we have our ball back?" another boy voice asked, it was deeper than the first.

"U-u-um, h-h-how?"

Another sigh, "Throw it back over the fence."

"U-u-um o-o-o-ok."

I tried really hard to throw it back, but I wasn't strong enough. I leaned on a plank ready to jump but the plank slid; sending my stumbling forward. I fell flat on my face and felt a small sting followed by something warm and wet on my cheek. I quickly sat up to realize I wasn't in my yard anymore. I looked up as two shadows made their way to me. They were the two boys; one was a little taller than me (Then again, who isn't?) with blonde hair and almond shaped eyes, he was smiling; it was the kind of smile that made everyone want to smile back. The other was a _lot _taller than me, he had black hair that hung in his eyes; I couldn't see his eye color, so I guessed they were brown like the blonde's.

_Wait. _I thought, _I'm not in my yard anymore, I'm in _their _yard. What have I gotten myself into?_

The blonde looked at me with curiosity while the other had a disgusted face on, like the one I got when my mom made me eat me peas. I looked down and started scooting back towards the fence, scared of their judging eyes.

"Hey, wait! You're the new neighbor aren't you? What's your name? Mines' Simon." He said this in a rush with a smile on his face. I looked up a stuttered out my name.

"C-C-Chl-l-loe-e-e"

"Cool, this is Derek."

I turned and looked at Derek, he still had that disgusted expression on, but when he got a good look at me he stared in awe. I squirmed under his gaze, wishing I had my mommy.

"H-h-h-hello."

"So do you want to play with us?"

I looked up; they were being nice; well Simon was…

But they weren't acting like most kids did; they weren't making fun of my stutter.

Maybe they could be my friends.

I smiled and nodded; when I did Derek placed his hand on his chest a confused expression creeping across his features. He's weird.


	2. Scooby doo band aid

**Authors note: thank you all for your wonderful reviews! But there was an anonymous review asking where they heard this before, and I'm just going to say that I don't know, maybe a little from protecting innocence but I haven't heard of the backyard idea at all, so sorry… I guess. I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last one :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP… AHHHH MY THROAT IT BURNS! CURSE THOSE WORDS THAT ESCAPED MY MOUTH!**

Derek POV

When the little girl, Chloe, tumbled into our backyard I stared in disgust. She was a small blonde in a dress, she reminded me of the spoiled brats on 'Toddlers in Tiaras'. I instantly hated her.

Simon talked to her while I studied her; she had big blue eyes that were kind of… _cute._ She had a small cut on her cheek, I should take care of that… _wait, what do I care? I just met her! _She turned and faced me and I got a good look of her face… she was… adorable, she was so delicate and deserved the best, the best of everything. She needed to be protected.

Simon asked if she wanted to play and she smiled and nodded. When she did my heart started to beat faster, I put my hand over my chest, _what the heck?_

"Hey, there's a cut on your cheek…" I rumbled.

She touched her cheek in surprise, "Oh…"

"Oh, yeah, I'll get dad." Simon said running off.

Chloe's eyes widened, "O-o-oh n-n-no, that's o-ok, I-I wouldn't w-w-want to b-be a bother…"

Wow, she was selfless, nothing like 'Toddlers and Tiaras'. I sorta like her, but I don't know… she just stumbled into my territory; my pack

"No, it's ok." I said blankly. By then she was blushing like a tomato, and my stomach did little flips; I'll have to ask dad about it later.

Dad and Simon came out and he looked at Chloe's cheek and said it needed a band-aid and maybe some peroxide to stop infection. When he started to walk towards the house and saw the she didn't follow he came back and picked her up and started carrying her to the house. I started to growl slightly, will she be ok? I followed them into the bathroom where he set her down on the counter and I sat on the edge of the tub, watching intently. She winced when the medicine touched her cut and I winced too, like an automatic reflex. Once he put on the Scooby-doo band-aid and helped her down, he let her go out and play. We played soccer, many times Chloe tripped and I would worry like an over-bearing parent. We had fun, around sunset we heard worried voice calling out Chloe's name. She said she had to go and started walking towards the fence, Simon started to whine and Chloe said she'd be back tomorrow.

_I can't wait until tomorrow :)_


	3. Batman and Buddy

Derek POV

Before bed I got into my Batman pj's and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth with my SpongeBob toothbrush. When I was finished and in bed Simon came in running around the room making airplane noises with his arms out, the webs attached to his arms and body of his Spiderman pj's spread out to a cape. He jumped into bed while I rolled my eyes. Dad came in and read us a bedtime story, well mostly Simon while I listened, the idea of a hungry goat didn't really interest me. After he was done he turned out the light and shut the door behind him. I didn't fall asleep like Simon, his soft snores filling the quiet room. I tossed and turned, I had a weird feeling in my stomach, like something was missing. I looked around, I had my Batman blanket and sheets, I had Buddy; my favorite stuffed animal, actually my only stuffed animal, it was a black wolf, and my Batman pillow. I grabbed Buddy and hugged him close, I then pushed the covers off and slipped my feet off the bed, my feet touched the soft carpet and I paused, hugging Buddy, I'll never admit it, but I was afraid of the dark. I got completely out of bed and walked to the door, I slipped out of the room and headed down the hall to dads room. I knocked on the door "Come in." I opened the door, still clutching tightly onto Buddy. He was lying on his bed reading a book. "Derek." He said smiling. He saw how tightly I was clutching Buddy and he invited me in, I know it was childish but I couldn't help it, I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me and jumped into his bed. He laughed, "So how's my boy doing?"

"Dad… there's something… missing…"

"Like what?"

"That's just it, I don't know."

"Oh I see."

"Yeah, and I have a weird feeling in my stomach, like it's jumping up and down and twisting."

"Are you excited about tomorrow?"

"That's it!" When Chloe had left I had told dad about all the things that happened and I guess I seemed a bit happy or something.

Kit POV

I looked down at Derek and smiled, he may not know it, but I think he found his mate. Its strange, he's so young… I shrugged it off, its fine I guess. I smirked

_I can't wait to see how this turns out!_


	4. Boogy woman?

**Author's note: I'm sorry I haven't updated! It's just I kinda sleep all day and am up all night, and you probably think: "Why can't you write at night?" Well there's a perfectly good explanation… There's this guy, his name is Matt (I know two) and we talk on FB all night long and by the time he has to go I'm tired. I'm soooo sorry! But can you blame me? He's cute, funny, romantic, and sweet :) AND SINGLE! So haha… Wish me luck? Lol jk jk. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Kelley Armstrong? (Nope)**

Chloe POV

I had a great day playing with Simon and Derek, they were both really nice! I look back at how scared I was and now it just seems so silly. I changed into my nightgown, it was my favorite; it was pink and had strawberries all over it and pink lace at the bottom and on the sleeves. I brushed me teeth and ran off to my bedroom, my mommy was waiting for me with a story and a sweet smile.

"Ready for bed honey?" She asked me sweetly.

"Yeah, is daddy working again?"

She smiled sadly, "Yeah," she saw my face fall and quickly said, "But don't worry! Daddy says he _promises_ he'll read you a bed time story tomorrow."

"Ok…" I crawled into bed and snuggled in, my whole bed set was strawberries, since I love them so much.

"Once upon a time…"

I woke with a start; it was the middle of the night.

"Chloe…" I whipped around to the direction of the door, no one was there. I was scared.

"M-m-m-m-mommy?" I whimpered.

Suddenly there was a woman in front of me, but she was see-through!

"W-w-who are you?" I asked startled.

"I'm Mrs. Hobb." She smiled wickedly. "I just know we're going to have so much… fun." Suddenly she burst into flames and all that was left was a blackened skeleton, its mouth opened and it started laughing. I screamed and heard footsteps running down the hallway towards my room.

The door burst open and I saw my daddy there, "Chloe!"

My mommy followed right behind him, "Chloe!"

Daddy checked the closet, my window and other places while my mommy made her way over to me and sat on the edge of my bed and tried to comfort me.

"Shh, baby, what's wrong?"

I whimpered and said, "Boogymen."

Her eyes widened and she looked over at daddy, but daddy was busy looking around my room.

"I'll be right back sweetie; I'll get something that'll stop the boogymen from coming back."

With that she left the room and daddy came over to me and pulled me into his arms, I snuggled into his chest, he was always so busy he never really got to spend time with me.

"It's ok Chloe, maybe it was just a bad dream."

I nodded into his chest and hugged him tighter.

Mommy returned with a pretty red necklace, she held it out to me and told me it would protect me, I smiled and she helped me put it on. Once I was completely calm I was sleepy, but I didn't want my mommy and daddy to leave.

"Mommy, daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course baby." My mommy said to me.

My daddy smiled softly at me, "Yeah."

I hopped out of bed and grabbed my panda bear Mr. Potsy and followed them to their room. Once there we curled up together and fell asleep.

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I actually started typing this weeks ago but never finished it haha. I've been busy and too dizzy to write haha. Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**I would have updated yesterday, but for some reason it wasn't uploading :/**


End file.
